My Everything
by Liz West Vega
Summary: "Ella era así, siempre gustaba vestir de negro, siempre podía verla entrar a la escuela con su vaso de café en mano, siempre tenia algún comentario ofensivo hacia mi persona,siempre adoraba amenazar a los demás con sus tijeras. podían decir lo que fuera de ella, pero para mi, ella era mi todo"-Tori Vega /Precuela de Jade's Hope/ Jori /
1. Chapter 1

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bien, como se los prometí, he aquí la pre-cuela de Jade's Hope, espero les guste

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Era una mañana tranquila en Hollywood Arts, una joven latina se encontraba en su casillero sacando los libros que le tocarían en su primera clase.

De pronto dos jóvenes entraron a la escuela peleando, el joven era moreno y alto y ella era de piel pálida y cabellera negra, vestida de negro, Tori al verlos discutir suspiro y cerro su casillero.

-¡Vega!- grito Jade acercándose a la latina, la cual al escuchar su apellido de la boca de la gótica suspiro.

Sabía que eso significaba problemas.

-Hola Jade- saludo nerviosa Tori, la pelinegra gruño y miro al moreno –No la metas en esto- dijo el moreno, Jade sonrió maliciosa.

-Yo mejor me voy…- dijo nerviosa la latina –oh no, tú no te vas Vega- gruño Jade tomando a Tori del brazo.

-¡Déjala ir!- grito Beck exasperado, Tori al oír gritar al moreno se sorprendió, Jade solo gruño -¡No!- grito la gótica, Beck paso sus manos por su cabellera, en clara señal de molestia –ya te dije que Emily es solo una amiga- dijo el moreno.

-Pues tu "amiga" gusta de pegarse a ti como una pulga- dijo Jade enseñándole a Beck su celular, Tori se sentía nerviosa al estar en medio de aquella discusión.

-Jade….- suspiro Beck resignado -¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan celosa?- pregunto el moreno, la gótica gruño, soltó a Tori y se alejó de ambos chicos.

Tori y Beck miraron a Jade salir de Hollywood Arts, Beck suspiro y se fue a su respectiva clase, Tori miro a Beck marcharse y después desvió su mirada a la entrada principal de Hollywood Art, donde había desaparecido Jade y solo lanzo un suspiro.

-¡Holiiiis!- saludo Cat acercándose a la latina, la cual miro a la pelirroja y sonrió –hola Cat- saludo Tori -¿Qué ocurrió con Beck?, lo vi yéndose a su salón con el ceño fruncido- pregunto Cat, la latina suspiro al escuchar aquella pregunta de su amiga.

-Tuvo una pelea con Jade- respondió la latina, Cat al escuchar eso solo se dedicó a asentir.

…..

-¿Qué desea ordenar?-

-Un café, negro con dos de azúcar-

-Enseguida se lo traigo- anuncio la joven, Jade asintió y se dedicó a mirar por el gran ventanal de la cafetería donde se encontraba, francamente no sabía que le pasaba, últimamente así era su relación con Beck.

Peleas, celos, peleas, celos, peleas y más celos.

Amaba a Beck, cierto, eso era algo que no negaría, Beck era la única persona que la hacía sentirse querida, él siempre le susurraba en el oído cuanto la amaba y a pesar de odiar ese tipo de cosas era algo que ella amaba.

Beck la hacía sentirse segura, siempre adoraba estar en el RV del moreno y estar con él o al menos eso pasaba antes de que un problema con nombre y apellido se interpusiera entre Beck y ella.

Victoria Vega.

¡La odiaba! la odiaba más que al atún, más que a su padre, más que a todo lo que odiaba.

Odiaba a Tori.

¿Por qué la odiaba? bueno, eso era simple, había tallado a SU novio, ninguna chica en Hollywood Arts (al menos las inteligentes) se atrevía a tocar a Beck, al menos que quisieran unas tijeras adornando sus cuellos.

Nadie quería unas tijeras en su cuello y era por eso que Jade se tranquilizaba, aunque no lo admitiera, sentía miedo de perder a Beck, de perder a la única persona que le hacía sentirse querida.

¿Pero Tori? ¡Tori era distinta a todas las demás!, era la única en Hollywood Arts que se atrevía a enfrentarse a Jade, ¿lo entienden? ¡A Jade West! ¡La chica más mala de Hollywood Arts!

Eso era algo que a Jade le enojaba.

-Aquí está su café, negro con dos de azúcar- la gótica se sobresaltó al escuchar a la mesera que hace poco le había atendido.

-Gracias- dijo Jade tomando el vaso de café y miro a la chica, era castaña, de piel clara, su rostro era pecoso, sus ojos grisáceos similares a los de la gótica.

Al parecer la chica se llamaba Emily, eso era lo que decía el broche que se sujetaba al mantel de aquella mesera.

-No hay de que- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro, la gótica al ver la sonrisa gruño, la chica volvió a sonreír y se marchó dejando a Jade de nuevo sola.

La gótica volvió su vista hacia el ventanal y lanzo un agudo suspiro.

…

Tori intentaba prestarle atención a lo que su maestra decía, pero simplemente no podía, tenía un problema que le molestaba de sobremanera.

Jadelyn August West.

La latina no entendía el por qué Jade le trataba de esa manera, ¡solo quería ser su amiga! ¿Eso era algo difícil de pedir?

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Tori.

-Tori- la latina miro a su lado y vio que su pelirroja amiga le miraba preocupada

"_¿Estas bien?, has estado suspirando toda la clase"_

Tori sonrió al ver eso escrito en la libreta que su amiga le había pasado, tomo su pluma y escribió bajo aquellas líneas.

"_Si Cat, estoy bien, no te preocupes"_

La latina le paso la libreta a su pelirroja amiga, agradecía que estuvieran pegadas un poco al fondo y la maestra no notara que ambas no estaban poniendo atención a la clase.

"_¿Sabes dónde está Jadey?"_

Tori suspiro al leer eso.

"_No Cat, después de que discutió con Beck se fue de Hollywood Arts"_

Cat se sorprendió al leer eso.

"_¿Podemos ir a verla después de clases?"_

La latina gruño, pero miro a su amiga y asintió, la pelirroja sonrió y volvió su vista al frente, Tori imito ese gesto e intento prestarle atención a la maestra.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?, espero que si.<p>

Si, se que fue corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente sera largo.

Por mi parte es todo, nos vemos ya sea en este fic o en "Hello baby"

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros :)

Dejen review


	2. Chapter 2

Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Bien, me disculpo por haberme retrasado un poco con este capitulo, lo que pasa es que no sabia como escribirle, pero gracias a un amigo y colega que me dio unas ideas para este capitulo, le pude continuar.

Consideren esto como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes.

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 2<strong>

Tori y Cat se encontraban yendo a casa de la gótica.

-¿Segura que se encuentra en su casa?- pregunto la latina, pensando el por qué había aceptado el ir a la casa de Jade, aprovechando que había un semáforo en rojo, la pelirroja miro a Tori y asintió.

-Jadey me mandó un mensaje diciendo que no asistiría a la escuela, así que me dijo que se encontraba en su casa- dijo Cat, mostrando su celular a la latina, la cual asintió al leer el mensaje mandado por Jade.

….

Jade se encontraba acostada en su cama, lamentándose el haberse ido de la escuela.

-Jade…- la gótica bufo y levanto la vista, para ver quién era, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su pequeño hermano.

-Nico…. ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto Jade, los azulados orbes del pequeño (idénticos a los de su hermana) miraron los azulados orbes de la gótica y sonrió.

-Melinda me dijo que no habías asistido a la escuela- dijo el pequeño, Jade sonrió, se recorrió un poco y palmeo con su mano el espacio libre que había dejado en su cama, Nico sonrió, dejo su mochila en la silla móvil de su hermana y se acostó junto a Jade.

-¿Y qué tal tu escuela, pulga?- pregunto Jade mirando a su hermano, el cual sonrió –bien, hoy platique con Jenny- la gótica arqueo su ceja y sonrió -¿Jenny? ¿Es novia tuya?- pregunto burlona Jade, Nico se sonrojo y giro su vista hacia donde su mochila se encontraba.

Jade iba a decir algo para molestar a su pequeño hermano, cuando un sonido capto su atención.

Era la risilla de Cat.

-Llego Cat- dijo el pequeño levantándose de su cama, Jade bufo e imitando la acción de su hermano, se levantó de su cama.

Ambos West bajaron a la sala y vieron a Tori y a Cat, platicando un poco con Melinda.

-¡Jadey!- exclamo la pelirroja al mirar a la gótica en el marco que daba a la sala.

-¡NO!- grito la gótica al ser rodeada por los brazos de su pelirroja amiga, la cual se separó y miro a la gótica con una sonrisa – te extrañe mucho en clase, Jadey- Jade gruño ante lo dicho por su amiga y miro a Tori, la cual se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de un cuerpo que había en la silla.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?, te dije que podías venir, pero no te autorice que trajeras a alguien a mi casa-

Tori bufo molesta ante aquello que había dicho Jade y se levantó para retirarse de aquella enorme casa, pero Cat le detuvo y miro a la gótica con el ceño fruncido –Jade, ella está aquí por que quise que viniera, no quería venir sola, estaba preocupada por ti….Tori fue la que me dijo que tuviste una discusión con Beck- dijo Cat, Jade gruño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vega, deberías dejar de meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia- dijo la gótica, aquel comentario hizo que la latina sintiera su sangre hervir y además sintió… ¿una punzada en su pecho?...

-Yo solo lo hice porque Cat estaba preocupada por ti- fue lo único que la latina dijo.

-Nico… ¿Por qué no vamos a la cocina y les traemos a las amigas de Jade un vaso de limonada?- sugirió Melinda levantándose de la mesa y llevándose consigo al pequeño hermano de Jade.

-No debiste, yo estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la gótica que empezaba a molestarse por la presencia de Tori.

La latina emitió un gruñido y apretó sus puños.

-Jadey…Tori…- susurro Cat temerosa de lo que ambas chicas pudieran hacer.

-¿Sabes algo?, no tengo por qué soportar tus rabietas, no tengo por qué soportarte a ti….- dijo la latina, si las miradas fueran navajas….ya hubiera unas encajadas en el pecho de Jade…

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer?- pregunto Jade, lanzándole a Tori la misma mirada, la latina gruño y se retiró de la casa.

Jade y Cat miraron como la latina salía de la casa, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Se fue la chica de piel morena?- pregunto Melinda, ambas jóvenes miraron a la mujer, la cual traía una bandeja con cuatro vasos de limonada.

-Me voy- dijo Jade tomando las llaves de su coche y saliendo de la casa.

-Bueno….parece que solo somos nosotros tres…-

-Así parece, señora West-

-¿Quieres contarme lo que pasa?- Cat miro a la mujer y asintió, la mujer sonrió y junto con la pelirroja se dirigió a la sala de aquella casa.

…..

Tori se encontraba llamando a su hermana, la cual no respondía su celular.

Se sentía estúpida.

¿Cómo pudo pensar siquiera que Jade quisiera una amistad con ella? Había sido una boba al pensar en ello.

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la latina, la cual se sentó en una de las bancas del parque en el que se encontraba.

-No está bien que una chica tan hermosa como tú llore- la latina levanto la mirada y se encontró con un joven que parecía tener la misma edad de ella.

-No estoy llorando…-

-Oh claro, solo te están sudando los ojos- la latina rio por el comentario de aquel chico, el cual esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-Soy Victoria Vega- se presentó Tori, secando sus mejillas -Gilbert Chenoweth- se presentó el joven.

La latina observo detalladamente al joven, su cabellera era negra y la traía amarrada en una coleta, su piel era clara, en su antebrazo derecho podía ver el tatuaje de un dragón de piel verdosa lanzando llamas, traía puesta una playera negra, unos pantalones cafés y unos converse del mismo color de la playera, pero lo que a la latina le sorprendió eran los ojos verdes que aquel chico poseía, eran penetrantes, parecía que casi pudieran leerle el alma.

-Mucho gusto, Gilbert- dijo la latina, el joven sonrió –lo mismo digo, Victoria-

-Tori-

-¿Eh?-

-Puedes llamarme Tori, todos me dicen así- dijo la latina con una sonrisa, Gilbert sonrió y se sentó junto a la latina.

-Y tu puedes llamarme Gil….-

…

-¿De nuevo tú?-

-Oh, eres la chica que me atendió hace rato….-

-¿Café con dos de azúcar?-

-Si…por favor…- la mesera sonrió y se retiró, Jade suspiro y miro a través del ventanal, mirando desinteresada a la gente que iba y venía, era definitivo…

Odiaba a Tori.

-Aquí está tu café- Jade miro a la mesera y tomo el café.

-Gracias…-

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto Emily sentándose frente a la gótica, la cual miro a la chica con una ceja arqueada.

-¿No deberías trabajar?- pregunto la gótica, Emily sonrió –bueno….no hay mucho trabajo- Jade miro a su alrededor y era cierto, había pocas personas en la cafetería.

-¿Quieres decirme que te pasa?- pregunto la chica pecosa, Jade gruño y miro a Emily -¿no deberías presentarte?- pregunto la gótica.

-Soy Emily Schott-

-Jade West-

-Es un bonito nombre- dijo Emily, la gótica gruño y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Iba a ser una larga tarde…

**THE END**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿les gusto?<p>

Aclarando algo (antes de que se me olvide): Emily (la mesera) no es la misma Emily que provoco la discusión de Beck y Jade.

Emily (la mesera) y Gilbert serán de importancia en este fic, asi que ya pueden ir amándolos u odiándolos, cualquiera que les plazca.

Tuve un momento gracioso respecto al hermano de Jade...juro que cuando empece este capitulo me estaba peleando por buscar un nombre para el hermano de Jade...hasta que de pronto pensé _"Espera...¡esto es la precuela de Jade's Hope! ¡¿por que carajos ando matándome por buscarle un nombre al hermano de Jade?..."_

Si, habia olvidado que este fic era la precuela de Jade's hope (asi de mal esta mi memoria :v)

En fin, me despido por hoy, nos vemos luego, ya sea en este fic o en el de Hello baby.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros :)

Dejen review


End file.
